Kitty Kenarban
Kitty Kenarban is Abe's wife and Stevie's overprotective mother. She is shown to be soft-spoken, repressed and only has control over her close family. Biography Kitty was shown to be soft-spoken and repressed, and avoided any form of confrontation. However, after getting to know Lois she began to express herself more vocally. She is extremely watchful of her husband's weight, and doesn't allow him to eat much greasy food, much to Abe's dismay. Kitty disappeared after the third season premiere and Abe later confides in Hal and Lois that she divorced him but couldn't tell Stevie. In Kitty's Back, she later returned to her family, and it is revealed that she became a porn star, as well as an alcoholic and petty criminal, apparently because, after being "a good girl" for so long, she felt the need to be the worst she could. Kitty comes to visit the Wilkerson home and wants Hal and Lois to help her out. Hal willingly forgives her because she needed time for herself. However, Lois puts her foot down and tells Kitty off that she'll never forgive her for actions. She tells her that what she did to her family was wrong and are better off without her in their lives. This leads to a falling out between Lois and Abe when he comes over to confront her. She defends herself by telling him that Kitty deserves to be unforgiven because of what she did to both him and Stevie. Despite Lois' refusal to apologize, they welcome her back with open arms. Lois second guesses herself when she hears Frank Wolston's speech about how manners affects everyone, good and bad. She soon realizes that she was being unfair and apologizes. After this episode she is never seen again but was mentioned by Abe a few times. However it was clear that Abe and Stevie were clearly still angry at her for leaving but couldn't bring themselves to tell her for fear that she'd leave again. So they used Lois's words against her as an excuse to vent their anger by using her as a scapegoat. After Reese's prank against Malcolm in sabotaging Stevie's acceptance speech, Abe is no longer afraid to tell Kitty how he presumably felt when she left him. Personality Kitty is a very overprotective and worrisome helicopter mother. She is also very quiet and introverted woman who allows people to do whatever they want and never stands up for herself. The only people she has remotely any control over are her son, Stevie and her husband, Abe, which she takes a complete amount of control over. She treats Stevie like a bubble boy and sets up a ton of rules for him and has extreme concern for his safety. She controls her husband, limiting the food he eats, and trying to control his weight. In the episode Dinner Out, she had a conversation with Lois which taught her to be more outspoken, which made her go completely mad, lashing out at her family and workers at the restaurant. She basically acted like Lois, only she didn't give herself time to take a break and to pace herself, making her very annoying. Her personality didn't stay like this in future episodes, but she was slightly more extraverted and knew when she had been wronged and wasn't afraid to make arguments, while still being quiet and overprotective. In the episode Kitty's Back, she mentioned that she had been repressing the urge to go completely insane, getting drunk and having unprotected sex. Having left her family to go and do that, she had officially "gotten it out of her system", she had officially become tranquil and peaceful and ready to be the same mom she was in the beginning of the series. She used to teach at Malcolm's school and her personality was very stern and cynical in reminding her students not to take her fruits as she paid for them herself. Episode Appearances *Pilot *Sleepover *Dinner Out *Carnival *Houseboat *Jury Duty (Mentioned) *Stupid Girl (Mentioned) *Goodbye Kitty (Mentioned) *Malcolm Dates a Family (Mentioned) *Polly in the Middle (Mentioned) *Kitty's Back Trivia * Kitty briefly appeared as Malcolm's school teacher in the episode Pilot. Unlike her later appearance, she used to be a stern and cynical teacher. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kenarban Family